Supposed to Be
by AumbreSweets
Summary: Narauk's dead the jewel is complete now it's time for Kagome to make a wish. But what happens when the wish changes everything, and everyone. This story is on Hiatus


DISCLAIMER: none of these fine characters are mine, they are the wonderful property of that darling woman rumiko takahashi! Worship her!

They had done it. It was finally over, after all this time. Two years they had fought all across japan gathering the shikon jewel shards. They had battled Naraku countless times. Now it was over no more Naraku. Kagome smiled at the group behind her. Inuyasha was leaning on Tetsusaiga, his clothes bloody and torn up. But he had the biggest grin on his face. For good reason to since he was the one who administered the killing blow. Sango was hugging Kohaku to her, Sesshoumaru had revived him with Tenseiga. Miroku was laughing with Shippou showing off his curse free hand. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jakken where off to the far right in a clear part of the field relaxing. Everyone seemed content in the after math of the battle.

Kagome looked down at her hands. Resting in her palms was a pure and restored Shikon no Tama. Now just to make a pure unselfish wish. Kagome forced herself to think of the most selfless thing. it had to be good, something that would benefit everyone. As she thought on it Kagome let her mind wonder to all the people involved in Naraku's evil doings. One of the most close ones to home was the tragic end of her previous incarnation, Kikyou. the stupid jewel had ruined her life and Inuyasha's. Kagome let her eyes wander back over the group. Miroku was born with a curse he had nothing to do with. Sango had lost all her friends and family, Kohaku had been a mindless slave to the horrible man. Sesshoumaru had remained untouched by the hanyous evil doings until Naraku had tried to use Rin against him. Kagome smiled, that had been his undoing in the end. when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru teamed up the monster hadn't stood a chance.

Forcing herself to stay on track. Kagome focused again on the wish. If it hadn't been for Naraku she wouldn't even have to make the wish. No one would have suffered. She found herself wondering how everything would have been without Naraku, if Onigumo had died in the fire instead. With a shake of her head Kagome cleared her head of that vial thought. Evil or not she didn't need to wish for a dead mans death. It couldn't be good for her karma. Plus how did she know that Naraku's evil wasn't a part of fate. A piece of a bigger picture. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Suddenly Kagome knew what to wish for.

With a smile Kagome opened her clenched fist. The jewel sparkling innocently up at her. It felt right. This was the wish. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her mind on one thought.' I wish everything was how it was Supposed to Be.' slowly a warmth spreed from her palm out around her hand and up her arm steadily coursing over her entier body. All she felt was warmth but to the tired onlookers Kagome was a burning ball of light. Soothing in its pure intensity. Like a blanket the warmth spreed over everyone. Then in one final flash of warm light everything went black.

ISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISK

Kagome rolled over with a groan. The sun was shinning through the window begging her to open her eyes to the day. Snuggling deeper into the warmth around her Kagome tried to fall back asleep. But something was nagging at her, telling her she needed to wake up. Rolling onto her back she opened her eyes to the pink ceiling of her bedroom. Frowning Kagome tried to remember when shed gotten home. In panic she bolting up. Jumping out of bed and running down the stairs to the well house. Shed made the wish on the jewel. 'Gods please let the well still be open.' Throwing the door to the wells shrine open Kagome jumped over the small flight of stairs. stareing down into the well Kagome forced herself to regulate her breathing. How its supposed to be, if I cant go back then that's how its meant to be. Holding back tears Kagome prayed to every single god listening that the well was still working. Taking a deep breath Kagome jumped into the well. The fall into the darkness seemed like it lasted for an eternity. Every millisecond torture. Kagome almost cried out in joy when the blue light engulfed her. Taking her safely back to the past.

When her feet touched the ground Kagome was right back up. Climbing out of the well as fast as she could. As her head popped over the edge her eyes came in direct contact with a snoring mass of black hair.'Miroku?' Kagome leaned over to see the persons face and gasped. It was Inuyasha! He was human, but it wasn't a new moon, it was freaking day light! Kagome's mind swam with all this new information. Then it dawned on her. If Inuyasha was human, did that mean he was with Kikyou now? She was the one who had wanted him to be human so they could be together. Kagome felt her heart clench. With a pitiful sigh Kagome heaved herself completely out of the well.

Kagome landed with an "oof!" next to Inuyasha. The noise stirring him from sleep. blinking sleep filled eyes Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome.

"Oi your late!" He barked at her.

Kagome blinked in surprise. ' He was expecting me?' Kagome just stared at him in confusion.

Inuyasha frowned. 'Women.' with a shake of his head Inuyasha stood up. Dusting himself off he turned and offered his hand to Kagome. Noticing his offered hand she took it with a blush. Pulling her up Inuyasha wrapped him arm around her waist. Pressing her to his chest, he wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you, ya' know." He mumbled as he rested his cheek against her hair.

" I-I...uh mm.." Kagome was at a loss for words. She always knew Inuyasha was more expressive as a human. But it still seemed strange to hear his kind words every time.

Inuyasha gave a chuckle at her stuttered attempt at a reply" Miss me so much your speechless?"

"Your human." Kagome said turning her confused grey eyes to his amused violet ones.

"Yeah and so are you." Inuyasha said with a smerk 'Is she playing some futuristic game?'

"Your human, so..." Kagome shut her eyes as tears threatened to come." Wheres Kikyou?"

This time Inuyasha didn't smile. Kagome felt her gut drop in fearful anticipation for his next words.

"Who the hell is Kikyou?"

Kagome just stared up at him.

"Your joking right?" He looked honestly confused.'He's got to be joking'

"Kikyou! The woman who pinned you to the tree, my incarnation, the woman you..love.."Kagome finished in a whisper.

"Kagome. Did ya' hit your head coming through the well?" She looked up as she felt Inuyashas hand press against her forehead."or maybe your sick, but to reassure you. I have no idea who this Kikyou is and I've sure as hell never loved her."

Right then it dawned on Kagome. The wish! Guilt replaced surprise very quickly. sShed indirectly wished Kikyou away. That was selfish and cruel. Kikyou had every right to live a happy fulfilling life and without even thinking about it Kagome had blinked her out of existence.'Well maybe not existence, just because Inuyasha doesn't know her anymore doesn't mean shes..-gulp- dead..' Kagome was jostled from her thoughts as Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style.

"Come on I'm takin' you to see Keade."

Kagome sighed in relief. 'At least Keades still around, oh! but what about everyone else?' Kagome looked up into the now human face of Inuyasha.

"um Inuyasha.." she had to think about how to word this encase there were more _surprises_."is there anyone waiting for us in the village?"

" Heh there had better be. Unless Sango offed with the monk." Inuyasha snorted.' She must have hit her head pretty hard.'

"and Shippou?"

"He was with Keade when I left."

"Oh thank gods." Kagome pressed her hand to her heart. At least all her friends where still here. Out of no where Kagome felt something tingling in the back of her mind.

"Inuyasha there's a really strong demon close by." Kagome quietly informed her now human hanyou friend.

"How close?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

" R-"

" Right here." Said strong demon said as they broke through the brush to make their way over towards the pair.

"Feh your even later then she was."Inuyasha addressed the demon as he gestured to the bundle that was Kagome in his arms.

"Well not all of us can live so close to the village you two have decided to reside in." The demon said flicking a strand of silvery hair behind their shoulder."Now quit being greedy and set her down."

Kagome stared dumbfounded at the demon in front of her. er demoness. she couldn't believe what she was seeing. she knew the power that was radiation off this demoness in waves. shed battled this demon for years along side Inuyasha, even teamed up to defeat Naraku. but this wasn't right.

"Seh- ?" Kagome whispered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in a dead faint.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha rushed forward to catch her but the demoness beat him to her.

"What did you do to her?" the demoness sneered at Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything I swear shes been talking in riddles since she got out of the well today!" Inuyasha raised his hands in defence.

"hm poor Darling." with a purr the demoness pulled the now unconscious girl to her chest.

"I think she might be sick." Inuyasha said stepping closer to the two females.

The demoness lifted her nose taking in a deep breath."She smells perfectly healthy."

"Hm that's good then." With a glint in his eyes he added "Is she?"

The demoness pressed her nose into Kagomes neck inhailing again. Her grip tightened a fraction. "Yes."

"Let me see her." Inuyasha reached out to take the girl from the now red eyed demoness.

The demoness watched with pride as Inuyasha brushed Kagomes bangs out of her face. Placing a kiss on her forehead.

ISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISK

For the second time today Kagome rolled over as the light shined onto her face.' Stupid stupid stupid sun.' sitting up Kagome grabbed her throbbing head.'Ooow what the- I feel like I was hit by a bus or something.'

"Ah lady Kagome your awake." A cheerful voice said off to her side.

The grinning face of Miroku was beaming at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the monk.

"Keep your hands to yourself and everything will be cool today." This was his ONLY warning.

A truly shocked look broke across his face." Lady Kagome I-I would never! your a m-m-mated w-w-woman." Kagome frowned 'Since when did Miroku have a stutter?' She thought completely missing the _mated woman _comment.

"Indeed." came a cool reply from the door way.

Snapping her head towards the intruder. The air was sucked out of her lungs as her eyes rested on the demoness from earlier.

The demoness turned golden-amber eyes on the stunned Miko."Hello Darling."

"Who are you." Kagome blurted.

A strange expression marred the demonesses face." Inuyasha said you hit your head in the well, is that true?"

"What? No, what does that have to do with anything?! Just who exactly are you!" She yelled, none of this was right. A human Inuyasha. A stuttering shy Miroku, and now this demoness who looked uncanningly like.

"Sesshoumoru."

"..what..."

The demoness sighed walking over to Kagome and sat beside her."I'm lady Sesshoumoru of the western lands. I'm your human mates step sister.." The demoness paused for a moment before adding" and your lover."

" My-"

"Lover yes." Sesshoumoru added.

ISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISKISK

(author's note)

WOO! Fun times! So that's the first chapter. I'm going to continue this story till the end but weather I continue updating it here is up to you! so leave lots of comments (Please dont flame me I dont work well with mean crits..) if It stays in demand Ill continue updating. If youv read my other story Nemo I will inform you now this story has bumped that one onto the back burner. its currently on temporal hiatus. atleast till this stories finished. anyways REVIEW chop chop chop!

later gater


End file.
